


Instinct

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sore Chest, sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets in a confrontation with the Alpha from work. </p><p>All the while, his chest is sore.</p><p>Happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this chapter, sorry it sucks.
> 
> I took an idea from one of the comments from the previous and twisted it around sorta, hope it was good.
> 
> I need to figure out where I want to exactly take this, I know some parts but just don't know how to put it together.

Sore.

He was really sore.

Not in the place you'd suspect though.

Dean groaned and turned away from Cas's heat, on his side, feeling hot and sore.

He rubbed his chest, hand lightly going over his breasts and nipples, making him fast as there was more soreness.

"Ah fuck."

Cas moved and groaned, "Dean? 'M'kay?"

Dean sat up, turning his head to look at Cas, "M'fine. Just sore in my chest bad."

Cas rubbed his eyes and stared up at him, "That normal?"

Dean shrugged then nodded, "Ya But it sucks. Their sensitive and it hurts like a bitch whenever things come in contact with my nipples."

Cas gave him a small smile, he sat up and kissed him lightly, "It'll be okay sweets."

Dean deflated, "Ugh, I need to go to work today. Why can't I work from home like you?"

Cas gave a cheeky smile, "You're the one who wanted to save lives babe."

Dean threw a pillow at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was five months and a half in his pregnancy and he was getting more excited and more scared for his due date every day. He knew that many of carrier cases went perfectly fine but there was still that little doubt in the back of his mind that he would be the unforunate one and have something go wrong, he had had many misfortunes already in his short lifespan.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by his name being called over the intercom.

"Doctor Winchester, please report to room 211A. Doctor Winchester, please report to room 211A."

Dean walked there, finding it getting hard to walk and not waddle with his belly growing. He sometimes thought he had two pups in there.

Dean didn't realize that 211A wasn't in his section until he got there. The room was far and out of the way and he had no business being there, he was out of breath when he got there.

Why was he called down here?

He walked in the room but it was empty, completely empty.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't have a chance to do anything because he was the pushed to the wall and heard the door lock.

Dean growled loudly, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Whoever it was was pushing Dean hard against the wall, his chest was slammed into the wall and hurting like a bitch, luckily Dean was able to keep his stomach away from all the pressure but for him to do that he had to push back with his backside.

"Don't you remember me Dean?"

Dean did, he recognized the voice.

**"Hey bitch, bought your little brother to work I see," The Alpha turned to Sam, "Don't grow up like a bitch like your brother. You want to be an Alpha, then you'll have all the bitches at your beck and call."**

**Dean growled, "Go the fuck away and do not talk to my brother like that."**

**The Alpha straightened, "What are you going to do about it, bitch."**

**Dean stood up and clocked the Alpha in the face, grabbing Sams hand and walking away.**

**They didn't get far before Deans arm was gripped tightly and he was being growled at.**

**"You need to learn some manners."**

**Dean was ready for the hit but it never came. Benny had the Alphas hand in his own grip, twisting it.**

**"Now brotha', I know you are not about to hit a pregnant Omega. You know that is illegal, especially if their mated. And I kno' that Deans Alpha will not appreciate you swinging at him and you won't live to regret your choice of hitting him. Now back off."**

**The Alpha growled and tried to get out of Benny's grip.**

**"I mean it. back off brotha'. Or else." Benny shoved the guy, who huffed and looked from Dean to Benny, stomping away.**

"You again? Seriously? What is up with you? You must have had a shit life to not appreciate Omegas, considering you came from one."

"Omegas are fucking weak. They are the little bitches of our universe, they are here to just serve their purpose of pleasing Alphas and breeding. I believe I still need to teach you where your place is, Omega."

Dean stiffened when one of the Alphas hand gropped his ass, the other going to his pup.

Dean let out a feral growl, "Dont fucking touch her. Get your fucking hands off of me!"

The Alpha rubbed Dean's belly with one hand, the other snaking into Dean's pants.

Dean thought hard of what to do. He didn't want to hurt his pup but he didn't want to be touched by anyone that wasn't his mate.

He reacted fast. Dean slammed his backside into the Alpha, causing him to stumble back and give Dean enough room to move from the Alphas overshadow.

The Alpha growled and took a step closer to Dean, who grabbed things off the counter and chucked them at the Alpha. When the Alpha was distracted, Dean directed a blow to his face, making him stumble to the wall.

Dean rushed out of the room and down the hall, finding the first person he could see.

"Will you take me to security? I'm being sexually harrassed."

The young nurse looked startled but nodded.

The two quickly walked to security, Dean checking behind them every now and then to make sure the Alpha wasn't gaining on them for revenge.

When they saw security, Dean sighed in relief. He sat down to breathe, he was out of breath and sucked air in like he was suffocated.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Dean shook his head, rubbing his chest, "Will you call Benny Laffite and my boss down please?"

The guard looked uncertain but nodded, getting someone to intercom Benny and Dean's boss.

It took Benny about five minutes to get down to security, "Dean?"

Dean looked up, he had year tracks falling down his face.

"What happened?"

"Wait until our boss gets here... Then I'll tell you all."

Benny sat next to Dean and rubbed his back as he had curled around his bump.

Benny pulled out his phone and texted Cas to come to the hospital.

A couple minutes later there was a gruff voice, "Dean? Benny? Why was I called down and why aren't you two working?"

Dean's head snapped up when he heard his boss, "I was sexually harrased by the same person I told you about. I want you to do something about it right fucking now."

His boss looked between them, he nodded his head toward his office, "Let's go up to my office."

Benny helped Dean stand, stopping a moment to tell the guard that Deans mate was coming and when he arrived to direct him to the office.

Their boss took a seat at his desk and waited for the two to sit.

"What can I do?"

"Fire him."

Dean's boss shook his head, "I can't do that-"

"Why the fuck not?! He's a fucking jackass. I was almost fucking raped! He should get more than just getting fired!"

"Dean!"

Dean turned and saw Cas and Sam in the doorway. Dean stood up and went to them, being gathered in Cas's embrace.

"Dr. Winchester, I don't know if I can do anything-"

Cas growled but Dean's the one who spoke, "I don't see why the hell not."

His boss cleared his throat, "Well he is of higher status-"

Dean wrenched himself from Cas and turned furious eyes on his boss, "Dont give me that crap. What a bunch of load of crap the status shit is. I want a fucking restraining order. I'm fucking tired of being threatened and harassed by some knothead that thinks he's better just because he has a fucking knot. By law it's fucking illegal to hurt a mated Omega, especially a pregnant one," Dean walked over to his boss and stabbed a finger to his chest, "So why don't you do your fucking job and fucking fire the dick and bring the police down here to either take him away or let me get a restraining order."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Dean had never spoke so stern and determined before. They guessed since it was his pups safety involved, it changed things.

Deans boss nodded and proceeded to make calls.

By the and of the day, the Alpha was fired and Dean had his restraining order.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sighed as he got home, Cas and Sam had left shortly after Dean blowing up on his boss, promises of relaxation and peace for when he got home.

Dean sat his things down and rubbed his chest. He figured Sam was already in bed but maybe Cas was still up.

He went to his bedroom and sure enough, Cas was up reading a book.

Cas looked up from his book and smiled at Dean, "Hey babe."

Dean smiled and sat down next to Cas, leaning over to kiss him.

"Does your chest still hurt?"

Dean nodded, whimpering, "They hurt."

Cas kissed Dean lightly, getting up from the bed, "I'm gonna go get ice packs, I'll be back."

Dean laid back and when Cas got back, he pulled Dean into his lap. He pulled Deans shirt off, Dean hissing when it scraped against his chest.

Cas lightly massaged Deans chest.

Dean moaned in appreciation.

After about fifteen minutes of that, Cas laid the ice packs on Dean's chest. Dean gasped but settled back into Cas.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean."


End file.
